


Joseph

by riaam



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaam/pseuds/riaam
Summary: How a man can fall in love with a woman... Even if she's the Queen!





	Joseph

"I can not stand this woman!"

"Speak down, please! This matter does not interest us. Besides, she's his wife! They’re married."

"I do not want to speak lower. This is my house! And I do not understand your position ... You who always defended him ... "

"And I will continue to do so! But what is it that interests you so much, whether Sandra has a lover or not? You, who are the last person to defend the vows of a marriage! "

"Enough, Clarisse! You're deflecting the topic of the conversation..." Clarisse looked at Rupert, took off her glasses, and set the book on her lap.

"Don’t you care to talk about your achievements? Do not take me for a fool, Rupert. Tell me why this sudden fury? "Rupert got up irritably and went to the beverage cabinet.

"I do not understand why there's never ice or whiskey in your suite!" Clarisse looked at the book again.

"Maybe because I do not put ice in the tea, and my company rarely goes beyond tea or hot chocolate." Rupert filled his whiskey glass and returned to Clarisse, but instead of sitting down, he stand up by the fireplace, to look at Clarisse.

"Do you really want me to believe you were never unfaithful to me? Not even with Joseph? He follows you with more dedication than a watchdog, treats you like a Queen ... "Clarisse smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant, of course she treats you like a queen ... Idolize you, kiss the floor you step on. Do you want to tell me he never tried your sheets? "He asked sarcastically.

Once more Clarisse put the book back in her lap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"For a few moments, I thought you were drunk but not. You're just being stupid and rude. But I tell you one thing, I am sorry that I am unable to break my vows ... You do not deserve my loyalty ... "

"I will not continue arguing with you." And he drank the whiskey at once. "I do not even know why we started this conversation."

"We started because it bothered you too much to see Sandra or a woman like her, because you're not sure, to kiss another man passionately! We started this conversation, my husband, because I think you're jealous. But beware, if Joseph knows you're so interested in getting his wife into your bed, he might not respond very well ... "

"Such nonsense, Clarisse. I told you I can not stand her. How annoying you are! I'm going to sleep, it's always better than to be here listening to your lack of sense! "

"Lack of sense? Allright ... The best thing to do is to end this conversation. We are two days from Christmas, Pierre and Philippe arrive tomorrow and I do not want to contribute to ruin the Christmas spirit. Good evening, Rupert. "Rupert stared at her in silence for a few minutes. Clarisse never looked away from the book. Then Rupert, completely annoyed, set the glass down on the table in front of Clarisse and left without a word. Joseph was alone in the Security office, and one minute after the King left and after making sure he was in his suite, Clarisse's phone rang. She looked at her watch and smiled. At that hour, only Joseph would be brave enough to call her.

"Hello?"

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry I'm calling at such a late hour, but I just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"Thank you, Joseph. I'm fine, there's no reason to worry. See you tomorrow! "Clarisse said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow ... Clarisse!"

"Much, much better, Joseph! It does not cost you anything to treat me by my name, when we're alone, don’t you think? "Joseph laughed.

"I think you're right. Sweet dreams, Clarisse. "

"It will be ..." Clarisse whispered. "Good dreams, Joseph!" And she hung up the phone. The conversation with Rupert did not leave her head. Nor the warm, sweet sound of Joseph's voice. At the end of ten minutes Clarisse noticed with horror that she was still smiling and the phone in her hand, although she had already finished the call for more than ten minutes ... Clarisse, behave yourself! You'll still get in trouble with Rupert and cause Joseph to be dismissed. Poor Joseph, being fired because the Queen finds him sexy, attractive, sweet, sweet, strong, dedicated, powerful, sensitive, warm ... "Clarisse sighed and prepared to go to bed. Her hottest thoughts about Joseph were all hers. They were part of her secret fantasies ... After all, queens can also have fantasies ...

 

Joseph opened the door slowly. Sandra slept and he did not want her to wake up. He slowly lifted the blanket and lay down. Sandra felt him arrive and lay on her back.

"Good evening. You arrive later and later. You're unbearable. "

"Sandra, please. I'm tired, honey. It was one day ... "Joseph turned to her and rested his hand on her waist.

 

"Spare me, please. Your life is only that palace, the King, the Queen, the Princes. Nothing else matters. "Sandra pretended to be hurt.

"That's not true, my dear. But I take my job very seriously. The responsibility of being the Queen's bodyguard is enormous. You know that. But what's wrong? "Joseph pulled her to him and kissed her shoulder.

"I feel so alone ... I feel I do not have your attention. It's just her, only her. I can not stand her anymore. "

"Do not say that, my dear. I know our marriage is not easy and we have many misunderstandings, maybe more than usual, but we both have to compromise ... "

"I do not want kids! I told you! "

"Well, you said but ... I will not discuss it." Joseph lay back on the bed.

"What do you mean? I'm 28 and you're 45 ... Are not you expecting me to be fat and streaked just so you can be a dad? "Joseph sat on the bed to try to calm his anger.

"I do not expect anything, Sandra. But I remind you that until the day of our marriage you told me every day that you could not wait until you were a mother ... that it was your dream ... that you would only feel complete when you were a mother! You changed a lot. And do not worry, tomorrow we will not go to Christmas lunch at the palace. "He got up from the bed, put on a robe, and left the room. Sandra did not answer. This was not going well ... And she wanted TO MUCH go to Christmas lunch. Rupert was a very small step away from jumping into her bed. But now Joseph was very angry. She had to think of something ... And quickly. A few minutes later, she sat down next to him in the living room.

"My love ..." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Sandra, please. I need to be a little alone. "

"My love, I'll tell you a secret ... My secret!" Joseph looked at her. Sandra covered her face with her hands and pretended to start crying.

"Joseph, I'm barren! I can not have children ... "Joseph looked at her in shock. "I never told you why I'm doing a treatment ... I want to give you a child. Or two, or three. I want to make you the happiest man in the world and I feel like a useless woman ... What I want the most in the world is to be the mother of your children. "Joseph rose and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Then he took her in his arms and led her into the bedroom. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled ... It was so easy to manipulate Joseph.

The next day, Sandra woke up early and woke him up too.

"Wake up, Joseph. We’ll be late. "

"Late for what? Today we can spend the day in bed. "And he kissed her.

"We have to be in the palace at 11am. Get up. How boring. "

"But we're not going to lunch ..."

"Of course we will go. I bought a gorgeous outfit. You'll love it. "

"But…"

"Come on, get up. I'll take shower first. "

Joseph got up and went to breakfast. Half an hour later Sandra entered the kitchen and Joseph was speechless.

"So? Do you like it? "Sandra wore a long, red suit with a neckline that almost showed her belly button and without back. A thin shaft, close to the neck, joined both sleeves, preventing the slip of the shoulders. The lycra-based fabric marked every inch of her body, leaving nothing to imagination.

"Sandra ... I like it, of course, but ... Don’t you think too much for a Christmas lunch? It is only with the palace staff. I think the dress code is casual ... "

"Are you saying that I am inferior to the Queen?"

"What? No. But what are you talking about? "

"If she used this outfit, you would not object ..."

"But Her Majesty would never wear such a dress. And besides, I'm not the one who should talk about it. "

"I'm going like this and I advise you to get ready soon. We do not want to be late. "

Joseph took a deep breath and did not answer. His will was to tell her to change immediately, because she looked… well, strange, but he was not the man to talk bad to a woman, let alone to the one he was married to...


End file.
